1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for improving the ability of individuals with speech and language challenges to more effectively communicate with others. In particular, the disclosure relates to augmentative and alternative communication (“AAC”) systems and methods that allow such individuals to convey personalized text, audio, video, images, and similar expressive content to others through a customized content selection interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
AAC generally refers to methods of communication that can supplement, or in some instances, replace conventional speech. Such methods range from predefined facial expression, verbalizations, physical gestures, and signed languages in the case of unaided AAC, to synthesized speech and text displayed on electronic devices in the case of aided AAC. These various AAC methods make it possible for individuals with speech and language challenges to better communicate with the population at large, leading to improved social interactions that can enhance the quality of life for everyone involved.
Most modern electronic AAC devices provide the ability for users to define and present text messages as synthesized speech. However, with most electronic existing AAC devices, there is little flexibility to modify the content selection interface of the device. Users are typically limited to whatever interface is provided with the device or with upgrades to the device (if any), which the users typically have to purchase separately. There is no ability to import custom pictures or graphics, either from the user's personal collection or from other sources, such as digital cameras or the World Wide Web (“Web”).
Even when existing AAC devices allow a user to add personalized text to the device, doing so tends to be a tedious and time consuming task. This is because the user must use the limited input mechanisms available on the device. These input mechanisms tend to be reduced in size, as the devices are designed to be compact, lightweight, and easily carried by the speech and language challenged individual. For most existing AAC devices, the input mechanisms typically include arrow keys for moving a cursor around a display, an enter key for choosing and entering selections, and an on-screen keyboard for inputting letters and numbers. The compact size of existing AAC devices also limits the features, functionality, and user-friendliness of any graphical interface provided with the device, making it difficult to use.
Similarly, for verbal presentation of the text messages, the user is typically limited to whatever machine voice is provided with the device to synthesize the speech. This is particularly problematic where the individual with the speech and language challenge wishes to employ new jargon or slang words that are not normally available in a synthesized machine voice. There is no option to personalize the speech with either the voice of a parent, a teacher, another support person, or the like, by either recording a new audio segment or importing a prerecorded audio clip containing the desired content.
In addition, most existing AAC devices have proprietary software and/or hardware. As a result, the devices must be returned to their manufacturers or sent to certified technicians when repair is needed. The intervening absence of the device can disrupt communication between the speech and language challenged individual and those supporting him, often for weeks and even months in some cases. This extended disruption can lead to resentment, regression, and increased frustration by everyone involved. And because the software and/or hardware is proprietary, the devices tend to be prohibitively expensive, some costing as much as several thousand dollars. The high cost makes it difficult for average families to purchase a replacement device in the event of a failure or malfunction.
Finally, existing AAC devices tend to be viewed as socially “uncool,” particularly by teenagers, young adults, and others to whom perception and image matter acutely. One reason for this perception is that only individuals who are speech and language challenged typically use or have a need for the devices. This exclusivity tends to emphasize rather than minimize any stigma that may be associated with the devices. Another reason is that there is almost never a catchy or clever marketing campaign to promote the devices, either to consumers in general or specific segments thereof. As a result, many speech and language challenged individuals, most of who are already self-conscious to begin with, are reluctant to use existing AAC devices in common social settings.
Accordingly, there is a need for AAC capability on widely accepted and culturally popular (i.e., “cool”) devices that also allow users to easily add personalized expressive content to the devices and customize the content selection interface for such expressive content.